


Bad Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne has a bad dream and goes to the only other person awake.
Relationships: Catherine Of Aragon & Anne Boleyn
Kudos: 79





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving all my fics over to here because i'm deleting my tumblr

Contrary to popular belief, Catherine of Aragon was not cold and heartless. In fact, she was the complete opposite. She didn’t even know where the assumption came from, definitely not from her past life. It couldn’t be from how she acted around people in this life either. So, slowly, she narrowed it down to how she plays her role in the show. At the realization, Catherine started to change how she presented herself. She laughed more during the show, letting the audience know what she was like off the stage. During the parts of the show that allowed them to be more free with their movements, she danced with the others more.

At home she changed too, acting more on her maternal instincts around the younger Queens. At first, she thought it was going unnoticed but when Kit started to sit closer to her on the sofa and when Cathy fell asleep on her lap during their weekly movie night. Maybe her efforts weren’t a complete waste of time.

It was a Sunday evening and Catherine had just finished making a cup of tea when a small voice called her name. Catherine jumped and spun around, expecting an intruder, however, all she saw was Anne’s shaking body. In a few short steps, she was bundling the younger woman in her arms. She could feel Anne’s tears soaking the sleeve of her shirt, but she didn’t mind. “What’s the matter darling?” Catherine made sure to keep her voice quiet, so she didn’t sound angry. They may be in a different era, but they all still held 500 year old trauma.

“I’m s-sorry!” Anne hiccuped.

“No, don’t apologise! Let’s go and sit down, yeah?” She felt Anne nod so she guided the girl to the kitchen table. Anne sat herself down as Catherine set to making a hot chocolate, knowing Anne didn’t like tea or coffee.

She worked in silence for a bit, the only indication she got to Anne still being awake was the small sobs that came from her every now and then. “Do you wan’t cream?”

“Yes please.” Anne whispered, sitting up.

“Okay honey.”

A few minutes later they were both sat at the table, Anne taking slow sips from her drink (Catherine, having downed hers before it got cold). “I’m so sorry, Ari. I didn’t mean to interrupt you. It’s just that lately I’ve been going to Jane a lot and I thought she was getting annoyed so I came to you instead, but I understand if you don’t want to talk to me.”

Startled from Anne’s statement, Catherine sat still, gaping at the girl. Anne’s loud sob shook her from her shocked state. “Oh Anne, I’m always happy for you to ask me anything. I don’t mind being interrupted, it was getting boring down here anyway.” She said, a soft smile in her face.

“It’s just...” Anne paused, trying to find the right words, “I treated you so badly in the past, I didn’t think-”

Catherine reached across the table and took Anne’s hand in hers, “I’m over that now, honestly. If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be talking to you right now, would I sweetheart?” Anne shook her head. “See, I care just as much as anyone else. Now, what’s the problem.”

“I had a dream, about everyone. Henry was there too-” She stopped, her voice catching in her throat. “You were all watching my execution,” Her grip tightened, “but you were cheering. You were all so happy and I was so scared.” She stopped, starting to cry.

Catherine stood up and moved around the table. She pulled Anne into her arms and set her chin on the top of the girl’s head. She muttered soothing words until Anne fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> f you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos!


End file.
